The invention is based on a magazine for receiving flat articles, in particular folding boxes lying flat, in stacked form and delivering them individually, as set forth hereinafter.
In a magazine of this type known for instance from European Patent Document A 100 143; (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,301 and 4,596,545) parallel guide rails adjoin a horizontal conveyor apparatus and define an inclined box receiving chute, in which the introduced folding boxes are disposed at a relatively steep angle. In the receiving chute, the folding boxes stand with their lower edges on the lower rails and are supported by their upper edges on the upper rails. Upon entering the receiving chute, the folding boxes, which are supplied on the conveyor apparatus at a relatively flat inclination, are set up at a steep angle by the inclination of the guide rails. A disadvantage here is that the upper edge regions of the folding boxes are pressed hard against one another when they are moved into the steep position, so that the forwardmost folding box in the receiving chute is subject to a relatively high compression. This compression is not constant, however, but instead depends on the supply of folding boxes on the conveyor apparatus at a given time.